dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Classic Gerosha
Classic Gerosha is one of many narrative universes to comprise the overall Gerosha multiverse, homeworld of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. It is also known as the Gerosha-Volkonir Merged Universe, as nearly everything in the universe of Volkonir was acknowledged to be canon in this timeline. As of 2010, Gerosha and Volkonir universes once again became separate entities. Classic Gerosha is the first Gerosha universe to feature video of its properties. It was first forged on January 1st of 2007, and continued unabated until 2010. At that point, most of its unfinished contents were either shelved or discontinued to make way for revision and inclusion in Comprehensive Gerosha. Even though the first somewhat-Gerosha universe is Hyper-Uber-Proto Gerosha, and Gerosha Prime is sort of a classical era, Earth-G5 is labeled "Classic" Gerosha due to the sheer volume of work that was produced for it. It set the standards for nearly all template continuity that has been followed since. It was initially meant to be a second attempt at what is now called "Despair Gerosha," but proved to be far superior to that. The mindset at the time of its naming was that it was the version of Gerosha mythos that was most relevant to the Dozerfleet founder's time at Ferris State, so it is almost as if prior continuities no longer mattered. Most changes made focused on revisions to Ciem mythos. History Main article: Timeline of events in Classic Gerosha Most history for Classic Gerosha can be assumed to be identical to what it was in Despair Gerosha, unless otherwise noted. This includes Meshalutian Trilogy and Path of the Ming-Cho details. Made more explicit in this version is the Curse of Honeybee Samuel - especially in regards to how it affects the Flippo triplets. ''The Battle for Gerosha'' Main article: The Battle for Gerosha The only major change is in the reason that the Flippo triplets Candi, Miriam, and Marina find themselves in Erin's custody. The Flippos are portrayed a darker shade of Blasian (Indo-Persian Mulatto) than in Despair Gerosha. It is made more explicit that the reason Marina is not around in Ciem is because she got pregnant via Matt Baret, and then moved out to marry him. Erin becomes so angry with Marina upon learning this happened, that she nearly drives her other sisters into running away. The impact proves psychologically damaging on both Candi and Miriam, but with different results. Candi becomes repressed and her darker, nympho-maniacal side manifests. Miriam becomes a bit of a rebel, resenting Erin's authority just beneath the surface. In this version, Reily Flippo was originally going to gain custody of his sisters in the event that something should happen to Stan and Shalia. He reneges on his promise after he and his own family become world-famous chefs and travelers. Erin lives on her inheritance from Stan and Shalia, working part-time jobs so she slows the rate at which she burns through money. ''Extirpon'' Main article: Extirpon (story) Dereck "Eqquibus" Johnson's Marlquaan did more than just turn him into a winged horse and bring the Gray Champion into the 21st century. He did more than just arouse jealousy in the Society of the Icy Finger. His antics also created a huge surge of new Marlquaanites all over the world. Included in his disaster was a violent anti-hero named Extirpon, who could feed off the pride of others to generate their demises out of thin air. ''Navyrope'' Main article: Navyrope (story) A masked hero in Oklahoma City comes to the rescue of young women who are trying to flee abusers that want to force them into abortion mills. While said women and their resulting children hail this masked being as having saved them, the Obama cabinet takes issue with this and declared "Navyrope" to be a terrorist. Meanwhile, the FPB is organized to aid and abet in the coercion of young mothers into having abortions against their will. It takes Vince "Navyrope" Finton teaming up with his most recent rescue - Tiffany Sterlie - to expose the FPB's shady dealings and have them delegitimized. ''Kozerlen'' Main article: Kozerlen After the Morcins are attacked outside a jewelry mall, Jessie Morcin uncovers a conspiracy that may not know any limit to its depths. She is determined to find out who took her husband - and exact revenge if he is not found alive! ''Blood Over Water'' Main article: Blood Over Water Other than some implied possibility in supplemental materials of Hebbleskin Gang ties, Clyde Spendelworth is pretty much an independent villain in this version of the story. He becomes the CEO of Sleet Mountain, and begins manipulating his employees to cover up a cleanup fraud scandal that could get him targeted by the EPA. Unfortunately for him, an employee named Mark Stefflin steals some incriminating evidence. Clyde hires Chris Kennal, Kyle Tugrass, Ashley Phillips, and George Lawence to assassinate him and recover the missing files. However, the missing files end up in the hands of Mark's twin brother Aaron Stefflin, who uses them to unravel the mystery behind why Mark went missing. He gets some 11th-hour help from a scientist named Monica Shelly, but Chris' proneness towards betrayal could spell trouble for everyone. ''Ciem'' Main article: Ciem (webcomic) The revised plot is given in detail here and here. Major differences are that Candi knew all along, but kept Miriam in the dark about, the fact that she is a Centhuen Prototype. Miriam's fleeing to Alaska is explained in more detail, even though what becomes of her after getting there is not addressed at all. Marina's past is elaborated on more. Candi now has only 16 centilegs total, and they are only about 5 ft. long each. Candi first meets Denny while at college. They marry out of necessity to protect each other. Erin's killer is identified as Gunner Soorfelt - who is the same Meethlite that later makes the attempt on Denny's life. Instead of L1, Jeraime is turned into Musaran. Botan the Plant-Man debuts as an anti-villain. Khumar and Lindsay now have the surname of Hamilton explicitly, inspired by Anyce Hamilton from Replox: Abstract Foundations. Dolly is alluded to as having been S1 the Bunny at some point. However, she is never shown in this form. Donte's parents, Hector and Betty, get a little more attention in the background materials. Denny's family is mentioned: Eric, Patti, and Jessie Levens. Angie is shown as having some sort of psychic link that destroys the psychic link that was allowing Milp to torture Candi in mind, thus breaking the link but wounding Milp's pride over the loss of power - leading to a desire for revenge that would motivate her push to hurt Candi in person later. The Kerpher Gang would play a larger role in this version as well, as would the Latin Town district. One of Candi's first outings as Ciem revolved around rescuing a little girl named Maria Sanmarcos from Victor Nanale. This led to the media naming her Ciem. Candi gets to see Donte one last time before he goes off for war in this version also. Instead of being a police chief, Donte is a mere five years older than Candi. He is off to fight in the Phaelon-Metheel War, but his ship is intercepted and he is captured and presumed dead. Candi's battle with Don the Psycho is portrayed more tragically, as she is nearly raped at one point. Donte destroying Arfaas' ship is depicted, rather than merely alluded to. Musaran is defeated after being punched in the face, causing him to fall backwards and send his elbow through a computer monitor. The electrical shock resulting from that fries his suit, and gives Candi an opportunity to remove the AI backvisor. Jeraime himself barely survives his encounter. Henry Malestrom is alluded to, but not shown. Donte and Candi work hard after Denny and Angie's funerals to reconcile their relationship. Imaki Izuki plays a very minimal role in this story. It is also the last time that Tom Flippo is ever seen or heard from. Donte's hero form is also called Emeraldon explicitly this time, as opposed to "Captain Emerald." He had a custom suit, rather than the Captain Hero suit derived from Sims 2. He also has a rival in the form of the Sapphire King. Merle Hourvitz is portrayed as more openly evil this time around, directly working in cohorts with Duke Arfaas to stage a takeover of Dirbine by the Hebbleskin Gang. Denny has more enemies than just Gunner, Skellig, and Musaran. He has a personal enemy in the form of Kelsea Linney. This version also marks the debut of Candi's friend Laurie Pegol. Also, this was the first version to reference Centipede Charlie by name. ''Ciem 2'' Main article: Ciem 2 Two years after the first story's events, Candi and Donte are piecing their lives together and plotting to marry. Candi struggling with sexual addiction and Donte with cancer, they nevertheless resolve to get their lives in order. They also plan to adopt the young Charlie Wortel. Meanwhile, a corrupt government agent named Lloyd Kolumn joins forces with Arfaas and the Hebbleskin Gang to steal the notorious "Ming-Yo" out from under the Chinese government—and frame Miriam Flippo for it! Candi must jump into action as Ciem once again, this time to protect her sister from a dangerous international caper that threatens to literally mushroom out of control. Making matters worse, a Hebbleskin Gang victim named Simon Aardvonius is reincarnated as the termite-hungry Captain Aardwulf. This new foe knows no limits to getting what he wants—and he believes Miriam holds the secret to his ultimate treasure! It's up to Dirbine's orange-suited defender to find a way to protect her sister from a world gone mad. Joining the complicated mix are Mik-Non terrorists; Chinese MSS agents Black Rat, Stung Hornet, Tin Dragon, and Teal Hog; CIA agents Betty Harmin and Vienna Dockler, and more. The FPB briefly appears to cause trouble as well, believing Ciem and a targeted civilian they're after to be part of some "Navyrope" organization. Helping the heroes out is a rogue former NSA agent named Andrew Tinsel, out to expose Kolumn while protecting his daughter Sandy Tinsel and avenging the murder of his wife Margaret. Other than the inclusion of Lloyd Kolumn and a few others, the story has changed very little from its Gerosha Prime incarnation. Miriam is portrayed as being a bit smarter. She explicitly has the online persona "Sniperbadger" rather than "Snipebadger89." Steve McLaine doesn't sell Miriam out, but he does still travel to China to expose Melvin Markus and clear Miriam's name. Without a Dr. Leone, it is a regular Meethlite scientist who is murdered by Capp Aard after Aard's creation. Candi now has Zeran wardrobes and Zeran teleporters as part of her arsenal. Miriam at one point steals a car when Candi has the flu. Candi's power glitches are no longer blamed on stress. Rather, she has the flu. It's revealed that this is because her powers and immune system are glitching due to her being pregnant with Frank, courtesy of her inability to stay out of bed with Donte. A more in-depth plot analysis can be found in [[Ciem: Nuclear Crisis#Plot|the plot section for Ciem: Nuclear Crisis]], which has a near-identical plot and set of characters in spite being in Comprehensive Gerosha. ''Ciem 3'' Main article: Ciem 3 Lloyd Kolumn helps the scattered and disorganized remains of the Hebbleskin Gang regroup after Arfaas' death makes them appear weak. They create their first successful werewolf named Lobe, and unleash him on Dirbine. Meanwhile, Kimiyato "Milp" Hiriyama abandons her post in Tokyo in pursuit of Ciem. Charlotte "Mukade" Yamamura heads to California in pursuit of her, but gets captured by Kolumn shortly after teaming up with Kyle "Meerkat" Freneti. Candi and Donte begin enjoying the short-lived peace that Ciem has brought to Dirbine, while they raise their children Charlie and Frank. Candi gets a job at a bar, and Donte prepares to take Frank with him as he goes to see Ploribus Philippine for cancer treatments. As he leaves, Candi stays behind to watch Charlie and prepare Charlie for starting school. Jeral "Botan the Plant-Man" Cormier also returns, as he and his new wife Emily seek out Candi's help to free him from being a plant-man. Kolumn and Milp, in spite their disagreements on the Hebbleskin Gang's future, team up to scatter the city's heroes and capture Candi in their secret facility in California, where they plan to execute their prisoners. As Kolumn begins his campaign to collect prisoners and execute them in a mass drowning, Milp begins terrorizing Dirbine in Ciem's absence. Henry Malestrom, Jeraime's nephew, is captured and turned into a second Musaran after Lobe is killed while battling Botan. Ploribus, fearing that he is going to die himself, refuses to take action. Dolly Malestrom grows frustrated, and vows to save everyone herself. She steals a suit with Meethlite AI in it from Ploribus' underground lair, and becomes the Earwig so she can do Candi's job and rescue Candi after. However, things take a decidedly dark turn when the AI in Dolly's new suit reveals that it has its own agenda. This leads to the suit causing Dolly to abandon Nolle Barret to die in a fire, and then attempt to kill Botan the Plant-Man. The latter attack results in Milp exploiting Dolly's struggle to regain control as an opportunity to put an AI backvisor on Botan and control him. The combined forces of Milp and a mind-controlled Botan prove too much, placing the whole city in danger. Even with the suit's dangerous AI, Dolly decides to use it to travel to California and rescue Candi. With the help of some new friends, she is able to succeed. However, Delusia sacrifices herself to keep Candi from dying when she is placed on the chopping block at Kolumn's orders. Other Phexos manage to flee before the facility is flooded, drowning Kolumn and most of his remaining men. A quick alliance is formed, dubbed the "Forest Funnel Town Demolitioneers." This group consists of Ciem, Meerkat, Mukade, and the Earwig. With Dolly's help, the others are able to regain control of Botan. They take advantage of this to take down Milp, who has transformed into a "milliblob" and is destroying downtown Dirbine. After everyone concludes the battle, they go their separate ways. Candi and Donte settle down with the kids to a new home in Kentucky. It's revealed years later that Charlie becomes extremely wealthy in his own right. Frank takes on Donte's old mantle. However, Donte eventually dies of cancer and Candi is later murdered by remnants of the Hebbleskin Gang. Her daughter Dana moves in with cousins Lex Philippine and Andy Baret to form "Team Ciem," which was to feature in a since-canceled series dubbed Ciem Tomorrow. Of special note is that this version marks the debuts of Meerkat and Mukade. Other Without being entirely thought through, elements of the Volkonir universe was also declared canon. This included the Gwirdons' takeover of Cortasius, King Morlikus being turned into a piece of wood, Volkonir being banished to Earth in the form of a toy, the events in The Blue Face Film Strips, the events in Volkonir Journals: The Series, the events in Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43, the events in Volkonir, the events in Volkonir: The Series, and more. The Bison and Grillitan Diner, as well as sequels, were also acknowledged to be happening in this universe. Some issue is created by the fact that Miriam has a poster for a movie about The Bison on her wall. This is explainable as someone with suicidal tendencies making a documentary about the Bison and his antics, and Miriam liking the movie enough to decorate a wall in her bedroom with its poster. That she would have such a poster in her room is to show her desire to be viewed as "badass," since generally only fools would tempt fate by having a poster of The Bison in their rooms while existing in the same universe that the Bison himself does. Lex Philippine by Ciem Tomorrow is also no longer a spotless and celibate hero. His girlfriend Mallorie Wade and son Silo Wade have gone missing, and he's determined to find them. This is the first version where all three of the Flippo triplets deaths are caused |by beheading. Essentially, the Hebbleskin Gang succeeds in murdering the entire Flippo family. However, they are unable to wipe out the other families that branched off from them. Prominent inhabitants Classic Gerosha happened on one of several planets. The life-supporting planets with access to Zeran holes that receive the most attention are Earth, Phaelon, and Metheel. Flarvinos, Gwiton, Stacklit, Cortasius, and Marceshel also exist, but they are minor. Team Gray * John Domeck / Gray Champion * Heeshwa Pwong * Mrs. Pwong * Miles Wealthington / Oraphim Flippo family CIA * Vienna Dockler * Betty Harmin Phaelite Society * Insila Murtillo * Ploribus Philippine * Nancy Philippine * Lex Philippine * Phaelites * Phexos MSS * Teal Hog * Black Rat * Stung Hornet * Tin Dragon Other heroes Rintel family Meshalutian cult * Sarah Umpid / Meshaluta * Sanction Harlem * "Honeybee" Samuel Wrikon * Hurricane Nekoda Hebbleskin Gang Other villains Miscellaneous Development Inspiration and revision Classic Gerosha began its life as a means of picking up where Despair Gerosha left off - but actually finishing the project. A quick look at materials and the direction taken with them revealed, however, that an overhaul of Ciem mythos would be better. The Despair Gerosha Erin Flippo house was from-memory reconstructed in Classic Gerosha to be a near-replica. However, a lot of little details were played around with. It was in here that Don the Psycho first gained his iconic look with his Hamburg hat and trenchcoat. Other, lesser villains were played with as the Dozerfleet founder's life at Ferris State would inspire them, including Jeff the Invisible in Kelsea Linney, to see which ones would have staying power. Only Cupric, Rockpapsci, Jawknee, Lobe, Botan, Musaran, Gunner Soorfelt, Skellig Soorfelt, and the FPB truly stood that test. Botan was rewritten to be a hero in later versions. Many others, like Poison Dart Eddie and Pete the Shouter, did not stand the test of time. Much of what became possible for Classic Gerosha was the result of the Dozerfleet founder being able to acquire copies of The Sims 2: Open For Business and The Sims 2: Seasons, in which the first Ciem became an excuse to test out those expansion packs' new features. A lot of in-jokes to Snakes on a Plane were also put in, so as to promote an idea for an animated series spin-off to that movie. Another unsuccessful idea was to incorporate elements of the Volkonir Universe together and try to make them all fit with Gerosha into a united continuity. It was assumed that Volkonir-related properties would survive better if put in a shared universe with Gerosha-related works. However, it ultimately made all properties suffer as reconciling all the different events proved over-taxing. Even so, it was seen at the time as a way to breathe new life and purpose into The Blue Face Film Strips and Grillitan Diner. A Grillitan sign was actually visible in the Hazy Eighties Bowling Alley - something verboten for later Gerosha universes. Even the Bison seemed poised to make a comeback at first, though he was never mentioned in Ciem except in a movie poster on Miriam's wall. What truly made the Volkonir imports a completed "Volkonir" universe in their own right, however, was the inclusion of Prince Volkonir himself. That came to pass in January of 2008, when the pitch for a film dubbed Volkonir was first proposed. It was followed up in April and May of 2008 with Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43, which was a prequel. The prequel made reference to Marzwhatti the Lirquinwur and also featured Katie Averes and the Grand Ledge House, setting it very firmly five years after The Blue Face Film Strips. Even after its two-year journey to completion, Ciem began to show cracks and weaknesses. This would result in a push for improved storyline techniques and production techniques going into Ciem 2 being remade in 2009. However, the fall 2008 and spring 2009 development cycle would be interrupted by goings-on involving class work, which saw the arrival of plenty of new material that could be used for either the Slushyverse or world of The Trapezoid Kids. Fall 2009 saw further derailment of Ciem trilogy production, for a number of reasons. First among these was the release of Tom Six's The Human Centipede, requiring Ciem to drop "The Human Centipede" as a subtitle. The term "Centhuen Prototype" had to be pushed aggressively, since "human centipede" being used as a term to describe the same thing was no longer credible. Kozerlen as first a TV miniseries idea and later as a book idea brought new ideas and potential ideas to bat. However, Blood Over Water production single-handedly began to take over all time slot that would have otherwise been devoted to anything else. It seemed necessary to incorporate that story into Dozerfleet Comics as a way to justify the time spent on helping produce it. A desire to eventually be able to use The Sims 3 rather than Sims 2 for production of items led to experimenting with the Sims 3 story exchange to produce two stories that would serve as midquels for Ciem 2. Those two stories were A Witness from Dirbine and Pursuit of the Facts. That same year, there were overhauls to The Dozerfleet Forum that interfered with development. Watching CSI: Miami on A&E inspired the creation of a darker hero for dealing with the kinds of villains seen on that show with a sense of poetic justice: Extirpon. Navyrope was created around the same time, after having been inspired in late 2007 by watching V for Vendetta and also as a desire to rewrite the plot to Freedom Warrior Productions' The Meaning of "Choice" - to make it more exciting and impactful. Design In addition to enhancing the artwork look for Ciem, a lot of costumes were re-imagined to better fit the new universal paradigms. The Ciem suit in particular was re-designed to make it more uniform and organized in appearance. For Ciem 2, it would be touched up a second time. This time, textures would be added to it in order to make it better stand out as a suit, rather than being mistaken for Candi's skin, as some viewers mistakenly understood. Extirpon was understood in concept, but would not be depicted visually until late 2011 in Comprehensive Gerosha in digital form. He was depicted only once and briefly before that, in a hand drawing. Navyrope had some basic work done on his look, but was considered a low priority. The Emeraldon suit was especially important, as it helped further divorce Donte from the game his image was generated in. Perhaps the most attention was given to Jeraime Malestrom's new villainous form. The AI backvisor program was better-defined. Jeraime was changed from L1 the Llama to Musaran, after some research revealed that shews are natural enemies of centipedes. He would have simply been dubbed "the Shrew," except Marvel already had a character by that name. Designing a quasi-believable "shrew-like" outfit for Jeraime to wear also proved difficult. The Ciem mask was a simple backcap hairstyle and a facepaint altered in Photoshop. But the extra amount of detail that would be required to render a Musaran helmet was astronomical. A shortcut taken for purposes of time was to create a shrew-like facepaint and make him wear a recolored Magneto helmet. Production Work by the Dozerfleet founder on CSS techniques to enhance the MySpace page led to new ideas for enhancing DSHW 1.0-M, the format that Ciem would be committed to for web hosting purposes. The limitations of this format led to DSHW 2.0 being developed specifically for Ciem 2 and Ciem 3. Music There were some hopes to create a digital playlist album for the two works in Despair Gerosha. However, only one song was actually selected for the Ciem remake. That song was "Sleep" by Story of the Year. It was envisioned as playing background music, on while Candi is driving herself to the hospital. Cancellation asdf See also * Volkonir * Volkonir Journals * The Blue Face Film Strips * Gerosha multiverse * Despair Gerosha * Comprehensive Gerosha * Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Gerosha universe